<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La grande renna by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137878">La grande renna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I grandi mostri [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Furry, Hypnotism, Other, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphin accenderà la candela sbagliata.<br/>“Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.<br/>Prompt: 7. Candela consumata.<br/>Ispirato a Reindeer Hypnosis by Auroracuno; https://www.deviantart.com/auroracuno/art/Reindeer-Hypnosis-577912369.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I grandi mostri [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159082</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La grande renna</p><p> </p><p>Delphin estrasse un accendino dalla tasca della giacca a vento e accese una candela smozzicata sul tavolo di fronte a lei, con aria confusa.</p><p>"Chi può averla consumata? Questa casa sembra abbandonata da molti anni si domandò Si massaggiò il collo e sospirò. Non avrei mai pensato di trovare un villaggio di Natale abbandonato in mezzo al nulla. Men che meno avrei mai creduto di perdermi nella tormenta e di dovervi trovare riparo" pensò.</p><p>L’odore della candela era insolito e le pungeva le narici, si ritrovò a guardare la fiamma, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. La porta si aprì, ma lei non riuscì ad alzare il capo.</p><p>«Non sapevo che ci fosse qualcuno. Mi serviva aiuto…» spiegò. Non le venne data alcuna risposta, udì solo il rumore di pesanti zoccoli che calpestavano il pavimento. "Un animale?" si domandò, irrigidendosi.</p><p>«Non si preoccupi. Qui troverà tutta la tranquillità che può servirle. Guardi pure la fiamma e si rilassi» la rassicurò una potente voce maschile. "Che sciocca! Come ho potuto pensare che un cavallo entrasse qui dentro? Nessun animale sa aprire le porte".</p><p>«La ringrazio. Volevo sapere se avevate un telefono…». La ragazza s’interruppe e iniziò a boccheggiare, rossa in volto, mentre sentiva la sua pelle diventare appiccicosa. I suoi muscoli si erano rilassati e le spalle le ricadevano curve in avanti.</p><p>«Lei pensi solo a concentrarsi sulla fiamma, è così rilassante. Non distogliere gli occhi dalla fiamma, al centro c’è solo lei. Ascolta attentamente il suo crepitio, è l’unica cosa importante».</p><p>La giovane si trovò ad annuire involontariamente, mentre si sfilava le scarpe senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla candela.</p><p>«Voglio che tu faccia un respiro profondo. Ecco, così, tutti tuoi muscoli iniziano a sciogliersi. Ancora una volta. Fai un respiro profondo e rilascialo, lasciando che tutta la tensione fluisca fuori dal tuo corpo» proseguì lo sconosciuto.</p><p>Delphin fu colta dalle vertigini, gli occhi le lacrimavano perché fissava la luce luminosa della candela senza battere le palpebre. Iniziò a dimenarsi e ad abbracciarsi da sola, eccitata.</p><p>«Ora, quando la candela si spegnerà, tu non potrai più muoverti. Sarai incapace di scappare» le fu ordinato. Ripeté a pappagallo: «… Incapace di scappare».</p><p>La gigantesca renna smise di parlare e si avvicinò alla candela, nel momento in cui vi soffiò di sopra, gli occhi della giovane si spostarono su di lei.</p><p>Delphin gridò, cercando di indietreggiare, ma il suo corpo non si muoveva. Le corna della renna iniziarono a brillare, emanando colori fluorescenti.</p><p>La giovane cadde nuovamente in uno stato d’ipnosi, mentre spirali del medesimo colore delle corna iniziavano a brillare nei suoi occhi</p><p>«Quando ti dirò ‘compagna’ sarai in mio potere». «In tuo potere» farfugliò Delphin.</p><p>«Mi desidererai» proseguì la creatura. «Ti desidererò» biascicò. In preda alla lussuria, iniziò a massaggiarsi da sola i seni, sporgendo il bacino in avanti.</p><p>La creatura diede l’ordine: «Perfetto… Sei la mia ‘compagna’ da questo momento».</p><p>La giovane sorrise e, in mezzo alle spirali nelle sue iridi, comparvero dei piccoli cuoricini; le labbra della giovane si piegarono in un sorriso di desiderio. La renna si leccò le labbra.</p><p>La giovane cadde in ginocchio, sempre più eccitata e posò dei baci delicati sugli zoccoli della renna, strusciando il bacino contro il pavimento.</p><p>Gli ordini proseguirono: «Spogliati».</p><p>Delphin annuì vigorosamente e, avvertendo il calore aumentare sempre di più man mano che l’eccitazione saliva, si spogliò completamente. La renna le fece cenno col muso di salire in groppa e lei ubbidì.</p><p>«Ora vieni, ti porterò nella tua nuova casa».</p><p>La giovane si abbandonò stesa su di lei a gambe aperte, facendo ricadere le braccia e rise contenta.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trasformazione in renna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.<br/>Prompt: 12. Tappeto macchiato.<br/>Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/unidentified-tf/art/Jingle-all-the-way-824389147; Jingle all the way! by Unidentified-TF.<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caooJeIHIts; Nightcore - PARANOIA (Lyrics).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trasformazione in renna</p><p> </p><p>La giovane era sdraiata su un tappeto macchiato e si rotolava, ridacchiando e scalciando.</p><p>La renna davanti a lei le si avvicinò e le porse un collare da renna e delle briglie, tenendoli in bocca, la ragazza ipnotizzata li prese umidi di saliva e li indossò con aria adorante.</p><p>La creatura di fronte a lei chinò la testa e lei, obbediente, mettendosi a gattoni, passandosi le mani su alcune delle macchie del tappeto lacero e coperto di polvere.</p><p>I seni di Delphin si fece più pronunciato, una codina le crebbe sopra i glutei sodi, lisci ed offerti, mentre il viso si allungava in muso; le mani premute contro il tappeto si trasformarono in zoccoli e lo stesso accadde ai piedi. Il suo viso si trasformò in un muso e sopra i suoi capelli lunghi e setosi, dagli ampi boccoli apparvero delle corna da renna, mentre tutta la sua pelle divenne marrone scuro con delle macchioline più chiare.</p><p>La donna renna antropomorfa ridacchiò, i suoi occhi neri e lattiginosi avevano delle pupille a spirale che giravano perennemente. Si sdraiò completamente sul tappeto e ridendo, iniziò a rotolare, festante, facendo scampanellare il suo collare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>